Something Unknown
by sofia313
Summary: When Lucien arrived to New Orleans, Klaus warned him to stay away from Camille O'Connell. Lucien had always hated orders, but he knew better than to anger his sire. However, his sire never told him to stay away from all the O'Connells.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, mature content**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"So… Do you want to come in?"

Lucien looked at the pretty human girl who was smiling at him. Her smile was still a little shy, although they had "dated" for almost two months already. He had met her soon after he had arrived to New Orleans and there had been something about her that had caught his interest. Her last name. O'Connell. Fiona O'Connell. The younger sister of Nik's little human toy, Camille O'Connell.

If Lucien wasn't mistaken, Nik actually cared about the human. He had warned Lucien to stay away from her. Sadly for Nik, Lucien hated orders. Of course he wasn't going to purposely aggravate his sire, he wasn't suicidal, but he had no intention to let Nik push him around either. If he wanted something, he would take it. Besides, this younger sister was more of his liking anyway.

There was something delightfully innocent about her. She was a pretty little thing, but her tongue was quite sharp sometimes. Seducing her had taken longer than he had anticipated, but he hadn't found her company unpleasant. As far as a human was concerned, she was quite amusing. And it seemed that the wait was finally over. She hadn't invited him in her apartment before, so he was pretty sure that this was the night. He had to admit that he was looking forward to this.

"Sure," he replied, giving her a charming smile.

She opened the door and stepped inside. He tried to follow her, only to notice that her invitation hadn't been specific enough.

"Are you sure you want me to come in?" he asked.

She turned to look at him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please, come in."

That did the trick, there was no invisible wall stopping him anymore. She took her sneakers off and sighed. He smiled; she was the first female he had ever met who wore comfortable shoes on a date. Not that it mattered; her cute little dress stole all attention from her shoes.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked. "Coffee? Tea?"

"No, thank you," Lucien replied while looking around. Her apartment was small but tidy, although she had a lot of books and her furniture looked old.

"This is a nice place," he stated.

"Thank you. I know this must look modest to you, but I like it. I feel safe here."

"Hmm. Very cozy."

She sat on the sofa and touched a colorful cushion. He smiled as he joined her. They sat there quietly for a moment until he decided to make the first move. He leaned towards her and ran his fingertips softly across her cheek.

"What are you thinking, darling?" he hummed.

She hesitated and bit her bottom lip.

"This night," she murmured.

"Really? I would love to hear more."

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

Lucien's eyes softened, he couldn't help it.

"You have no reason to be nervous," he assured. "I don't intend to do anything you don't agree with. If you don't wish my presence here, you only need to say the word and I'll leave."

She shook her head.

"No, I don't want you to leave. I want…"

"Yes? What do you want, darling?"

She didn't answer him, but she opened her mouth like she was thinking about answering him.

Slowly she leaned towards him, her green eyes looking at him somewhat insecurely. To him that was an invitation and he pressed his lips to her throat, right below her pulse point. Warm. She was so very warm. He had no doubt that she would taste delicious. He could taste her. No. There was something he wanted much more. The strange thing was that he hadn't realized how much he wanted her until this moment. He had kissed her before, but now he didn't keep the kiss chaste.

He cupped her cheek with his hand, pressing a hungry kiss on her mouth. She was kissing him back, opening her mouth, granting his tongue access. This was even better than he had expected.

Finally his lips trailed away from hers, taking detours on the corner of her mouth and the bolt of her jaw before settling in the hollow below her ear and sucking until her pulse was beating uncontrollably. He couldn't help but to bite her a little, but he was careful not to break her skin. She gasped as he pulled off her throat with a pop, knocking his forehead against hers and just breathing softly if unevenly against her face.

"Everything alright, darling?" he murmured.

"Y-yes," she panted.

Her eyelids squeezed shut as his lips returned to her chin. She was getting wet, he could smell that. It must have been a while since she had been properly satisfied. Well, he was more than happy to fix that. His tongue swiped across her lower lip, teasing her until he slid it between her open lips and rolled it into her mouth. She was clearly enjoying this, fisting her hands in his shirt.

They kept kissing for a while, deep and slow until she broke away from him to take in gulps of air. He grinned and turned her around so her back is to his chest and her bottom was resting against his crotch. He was aroused; there was no doubt that she felt it. With one fluent movement he took off her dress and unhooked her bra.

She was breathing rapidly as he cupped her breasts and began massaging them. Perfect. She let out a moan as he licked his tongue up her neck and her hips arched when he gently pinched her nipples. He let out a soft chuckle and rolled her nipples between his fingers. She cried out and grabbed his wrist when he slid his fingers inside her panties.

"Is something wrong, darling?"

She was panting, but she managed to shake her head.

"No… I… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," he hummed and kissed the top of her head. "We are just getting started."

Gently he ran his finger along the outline of her slit, down and back up. It was incredible how wet she was, her whole body shivered as he touched her clit. So soft and sensitive. So very responsive. He kept exploring her, finding every single spot she liked to be touched. Well, he had centuries of experience, he knew how to please a woman.

He smiled as he found one of her sweet spots and pressed his finger down, circling it. That made her wild, she moaned desperately as her hips moved with the rhythm of his finger. As he finally added pressure, she came with a cry. He rocked her on his lap, rubbing her pulsing clit.

"That's a good girl," he hummed in her ear.

"Lucien…" she panted. "I…"

She cried out when another orgasm was starting to build up. Oh dear, she really was sensitive.

"Come for me again, sweetheart," he whispered seductively in her ear. "I know you want to."

He moved his fingers faster and faster until she climaxed and collapsed against him, desperately gasping for air.

"Did you like that, darling?" he hummed while planting kisses across her neck.

Somehow she managed to nod, but she couldn't get any words out. He pressed her against the sofa, shackling her wrists and pinning them above her head. She swallowed as he straddled her hips. Her green eyes looked at him in wonder.

"You are beautiful, Fiona," he hummed.

"Thank you," she murmured.

For some reason she seemed to be nervous again.

"Relax, sweetheart, I know what I'm doing."

"I… I'm sure you do," she murmured. "But… I don't."

He stared at her, trying to understand what she was saying.

"What?"

A flush was rising in her cheeks as she blinked her eyes rapidly.

"I… I'm sorry."

"Why?"

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"I've never done this," she said quietly.

He stared at her disbelievingly.

"You've never done what?"

Her face was bright red.

"You know… Have sex. I still want to do this with you, but I just wanted to tell you, if you wonder why I'm so…bad."

It took a moment before her words sank in.

"You… You're a virgin?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to spoil your mood…"

Geez… He got off of her and started to pace back and forth. A virgin. How hadn't he noticed that?

"Lucien?" she said as she got into a sitting position. She was only wearing her panties.

"I have to go," he murmured.

Her eyes widened.

"What? Please, stay. Can we talk about this…?"

"I'm sorry, Fiona, but I have to go."

He caught a glimpse of the hurt look in her eyes before she covered herself with a blanket. What the hell was wrong with him? So what if she was a virgin? In fact, that would only make this whole thing better. Yes, it should, but he couldn't do this. Having sex with her was one thing, but taking her virginity… Why would that matter to him, he had done much worse.

Yes, he had, but he didn't want to do that to her. Why not? Because he had some kind of feelings for her. No… That couldn't be possible. She was just a human for heaven's sake. Yes, maybe, but some tiny part of him still cared about her. How the hell had that happened? It didn't matter. He would get over this and be his normal self again. He would forget all about this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fiona stood under the shower, hoping the warm water to wash away her shame. She kept rubbing her skin with soap, but it didn't really help. She had never in her life felt so humiliated. The way Lucien had looked at her… Like she would have been leprous or something. He had clearly been repulsed. Apparently 21-years-old virgins weren't his cup of tea. Surely there must be something wrong with her when no one else had wanted to bang her.

Fiona pressed her eyes shut in order to stop the tears of anger and humiliation. She had been nothing but an idiot. A blind idiot. Lucien had been way too handsome and charming. Too damn perfect. What would a man like that really want from a woman like her? Apparently some special tricks in the bedroom. She had naively believed that they were in a real relationship, but obviously that had never been the case.

He must have been so disappointed to realize that he had wasted the last two months with her. She wasn't what he had been looking for. Well, screw him. Determinedly she dried her eyes and turned the shower off. She wasn't going to be ashamed of herself just because she wasn't good enough for some man. A familiar meow made her smile.

"Hi, sweetie," she hummed and leaned down to pet the orange cat that had just entered the bathroom. "At least I have you. Who needs other men, right?"

The cat purred and rubbed his head against Fiona's leg. She had adopted her dear Louie two years ago from an animal shelter and she had never regretted it. Things had been hard after Uncle Kieran had died and Cami had been too busy with her new friends to spend barely any time with Fiona anymore.

They had become closer than ever before after Sean's death, but it seemed that all that closeness had disappeared. It almost felt like Cami was avoiding Fiona. She certainly didn't talk to Fiona like she used to, she didn't really tell her anything about her life and her new friends. Not that Fiona expected her sister to share everything with her, but she felt that there was a huge distance between them these days.

Neither of them had any other family left, so she had hoped that they could count on each other. Apparently not. Fiona sighed and wrapped a bathrobe around her. What she needed right now was a glass of wine, some ice cream and a good movie. Unfortunately she was out of wine as well as ice cream. She could just call it a night and go to bed.

No. She wanted a glass of wine and damn it, she was going to have it. She would be damned if she would let a man to crush her self-esteem. Determinedly she marched to her closet and chose one of her nicer dresses, a short red and white one. A simple bun, a little make-up and red heels finished the look perfectly. Take that, Lucien Castle. She felt confident as she walked down the street and headed to a bar. Many men noticed her as she walked towards the counter.

"A glass of red wine, please," she asked.

As usual, the bartender wanted to see her ID before serving her. She barely had time to empty her glass before someone sat beside her.

"Hey, sweetheart, how about I'll buy you a drink?" a male voice said.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary," Fiona stated as she glanced at the man. He wasn't unpleasant to look at, but she didn't want to lead him on. Yes, she wanted to feel better about herself and she kind of wanted to show Lucien what he had missed, but she didn't want to take advantage of some innocent man.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not here looking for company," she added.

"I see," the man snorted. "I'm not good enough for you, is that it?"

"No! I mean… I'm really not looking for anyone…"

"Yeah, right. I know your type, showing off your ass and your tits like a whore…"

"Excuse me," another male voice said. "That is no way to talk to a lady."

"A lady?" the first man chuckled mockingly. "More like a slutty little tease who thinks…"

The man didn't have time to finish his sentence when he was suddenly yanked to his feet, his arm twisted behind his back.

"Apologize," the second man said calmly.

"Go to helllll…fuck!"

The first man yelped in pain as his arm was twisted back even harder.

"Apologize."

"Fine! I'm sorry!"

The second man glanced at Fiona who was staring at the both men with her mouth open.

"Do you accept his apology, miss?" the second man inquired.

"I… Yes," Fiona managed to say.

The second man released the first man.

"I suggest you leave now," the second man stated.

The first man didn't need to be told twice, he stormed out as quickly as he could. Fiona stared at the second man, unable to say anything. He was quite handsome, he had brown hair, bright blue eyes and he was wearing a dark blue suit.

"My apologies," he stated after a brief moment of silence. "I didn't mean to upset you or intervene, but it seemed that his company was unwanted. Or was I mistaken?"

"No…" Fiona paused and cleared her throat. "No, you weren't."

"I hope I didn't upset you, miss," he said. "I can assure you that I am not usually violent, but disrespecting women is something I don't take lightly."

"Oh… No, you didn't upset me, sir."

He smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. I should leave you alone now, I'm sure you are expecting company…"

"I'm not," she sighed. "My boyfriend just broke up with me tonight. And I'm sorry, I don't know why I just told you that."

"That's alright. And I must say that your boyfriend is a very foolish man."

"Thank you for saying that. Mr…?"

"Tristan. Tristan de Martel."

"Fiona O'Connell," she replied while shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied smiling. "I can assure you, Miss O'Connell."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

4 weeks later

"Your invitation, please?" a tall and muscular man in a dark suit asked.

"Oh... I don't actually have an invitation, Mr. De Martel asked me to drop by if I have time," Fiona replied. She felt ridiculous as she looked at the expensive cars parked at the estate, women in gorgeous evening gowns and men in tuxedos entering the mansion. When Tristan had said that he was hosting a party, she hadn't imagined anything like this.

"Your name, please?" the man asked.

"Fiona O'Connell," she murmured, thinking that maybe she should just leave. The man touched his earbud and repeated her name to someone. This has been a terrible idea. She should have been working tonight, but since her plans had changed, she had thought that she could surprise Tristan. He had asked her to drop by, but now it occurred to her that maybe he had just tried to be polite.

She wasn't even properly dressed for a party like this and she didn't want to embarrass herself or him. He was a great guy and she had enjoyed spending time with him. Someone could think that his perfect manners were old-fashioned, but Fiona wasn't complaining. She had met enough jerks to appreciate a gentleman.

"Actually, I think I'll just..." she started.

"Mr. De Martel is expecting you, Miss O'Connell," the man cut in. "Enjoy the gala."

Okay, it was too late to turn back. Fiona swallowed as she entered a huge hallway. Obviously, she had never been in the Duville Estate, the place looked amazing. Tristan had told her that he led a worldwide organization and obviously he was wealthy, but this was much more than she had imagined. She really shouldn't have come...

"Miss O'Connell?" a female voice said.

Fiona turned and saw a pretty blonde woman; she was smiling at Fiona politely.

"I'm Leticia Belafonte, Mr. De Martel's assistant. He welcomes you and apologizes that he can't greet you right away. He is in the middle of a meeting at the moment, but he asked me to give you a tour. He should be finished soon."

"Oh... I don't want to bother him or you, I think I'll just leave," Fiona murmured. This really had been a terrible idea.

"No, no, Mr. De Martel is looking forward to see you. Please, allow me to give you a brief tour first."

Fiona hesitated, but she figured that she couldn't run away now, not when Tristan already knew that she was here.

"Okay, that would be nice."

"Wonderful. Follow me, please."

* * *

"Why are they all staring at you?" Hayley asked as she and Elijah entered the ballroom.

"I'm kind of a big deal around here," Elijah replied. He didn't make eye contact with anyone in the room, but he certainly felt their eyes on him. It had been centuries since he had participated in the Strix party and he really didn't want to be here now. Unfortunately, he didn't have much choice, not if he wanted to find out what the hell was Tristan doing in New Orleans.

"They're all part of your sire lines?" Hayley asked.

"Most of them, tragically yes," Elijah sighed. "You see, Hayley, I'd wanted to assemble minds curious about the world and eager to improve it, along with time and circumstance to do so. My desire was to create an elite brotherhood devoted to a new, better civilization. It was naïve. Eventually I was forced to abandon them once I'd realized I'd cultivated a legion of egomaniacal sociopaths."

"Hmm," Hayley murmured, cautiously looking around.

Elijah picked up two glasses of champagne and handed the other glass to Hayley. He doubted that she truly understood how dangerous the Strix was. He didn't trust Tristan any more than he trusted Lucien. They both had some kind of a hidden agenda; he was sure of it. Not to mention he and Niklaus still hadn't settled their issues.

"Would you care to dance?" Elijah asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure," Hayley replied. "So, where is this Tristan guy?" she added as Elijah led her to the dancefloor. "I want to meet him for myself."

Elijah was just about to reply when he spotted Marcel with Aya. Oh no...

"Elijah, what's wrong?" Hayley asked and turned to see what had caught his attention. "What the hell is Marcel doing here?"

"I should have known," Elijah murmured.

"What?"

"This isn't a party. It's an initiation."

"What..." Hayley started when the music suddenly stopped, and the waitresses gathered in front of the staircase. They tapped their knives on the side of champagne glasses in order to get everyone's attention. It seemed that Tristan still enjoyed theatricality. He was walking down the stairs, an obnoxious smile on his face.

"Distinguished friends!" he started as he made his way to the middle of the room. "Welcome. It's so rare that we are able to come together like this. To revel, for one night, in the company of true equals." He paused and raised his glass. "Now, I'd like to take a moment to welcome a very special guest, Mr. Marcel Gerard."

"Thank you," Marcel said as everyone applauded. "I'm honored, thank you."

"Of course, before we tell Marcel all of our secrets, there's one small piece of business to which we must first attend," Tristan said smiling. "We must determine his worth."

His words clearly surprised Marcel, the younger vampire glanced at Aya before turning his eyes back to Tristan. Elijah on the other hand wasn't surprised at all.

"That's funny," Marcel huffed. "I seem to recall you being the one knocking on my door."

Tristan was still smiling.

"You'll notice, Mr. Gerard, that over the course of the evening, someone has managed to take something quite dear to you. Your daylight ring."

Quickly Marcel looked at his hand, noticing that his ring was gone.

"What the hell is going on?" Hayley asked, but Elijah silenced her by lightly squeezing her arm. Right now, they had more than enough problems already.

"The test is quite simple," Tristan continued. "First you need to deduce the identity of the thief. Then you are simply to take back what is yours. Although I doubt the prize will be easily relinquished. After all, despite our refinement, we're still a rather violent bunch. In victory, you become one of us. In failure, you meet your death."

Marcel pressed his lips together and glared at Tristan.

"You have a few hours until dawn," Tristan added and smiled. "I wish you the best of luck."

* * *

Fiona's eyes widened as she entered the ballroom. She had never seen anything like this. And she most definitely felt underdressed, she was wearing an old light purple evening gown. It was the only evening gown she owned; she had bought it from a secondhand store couple of yours ago for her friend's wedding.

"This way, please," Tristan's assistant said smiling. "Mr. De Martel is right there."

Fiona saw him talking with a man and a woman. Wait... She knew those two. Elijah Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall, they were Cami's friends. Cautiously Fiona walked over to the trio.

"Hi," she said as casually as she could.

Tristan turned to look at her and smiled warmly.

"Fiona, I'm glad you came." He paused and kissed her hand. "Welcome."

"Thank you, I hope I'm not intruding..."

"Of course not. You look ravishing."

"Thanks, but I don't really..."

"What is she doing here?" Hayley asked tensely.

Fiona turned to look at her and Elijah, they were both staring at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Forgive me," Tristan said. "May I introduce..."

"We've met," Elijah cut in, keeping his eyes in Fiona. "Miss O'Connell."

"Fiona is fine," she assured. "Nice to see you again."

"Yes," Elijah murmured. "What brings you here?"

"Tristan invited me," she replied.

"I see. How do you know him?"

Fiona could clearly hear the tension in Elijah's voice. Was she missing something here?

"This lovely lady has given me the pleasure of getting to know her," Tristan replied smiling and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Sure," Fiona replied. She was a little confused, why were Elijah and Hayley looking at her like that? Was it because of her gown? Probably. Well, that was their problem. Not everyone could afford expensive evening gowns.

"I really am glad you're here," Tristan said while putting his hand on Fiona's lower back.

"I wasn't so sure about that," she admitted.

"Why not?"

She shrugged.

"I thought that maybe you were just trying to be polite when you invited me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, look at me, I don't exactly fit in here. If I would have known what kind of party this was..."

"Hey," Tristan cut in and touched Fiona's cheek. "You, my sweet, are the most beautiful woman in this room. And I like your gown, it suits you."

"Thanks," she murmured, feeling a bit embarrassed. "You look very nice as well."

"Thank you," he replied smiling. "Perhaps later we can..."

"What is she doing here?" a male voice asked.

"Why does people keep asking that?" Fiona murmured and looked at the man who had spoken. Oh great, Marcel.

"Mr. Gerard," Tristan stated coolly. "The lady and I are in the middle of a dance..."

"What is she doing here?" Marcel repeated and crossed his arms.

"I was invited. Is that so hard to believe?"

"You're not staying here," Marcel replied and reached for Fiona's arm. "Come on, time to go..."

"What's the matter with you?" Fiona snapped. "Just because you used to date my sister doesn't mean I would take orders from you."

"Fiona, you don't understand..."

"That's enough, Mr. Gerard," Tristan stated firmly.

"Fiona..."

"Marcel," Elijah's calm voice said. "Come on."

Reluctantly Marcel went with Elijah.

"My apologies," Tristan said.

"It wasn't your fault," Fiona sighed. "He's my sister's ex."

"I see."

"He's usually a nice guy, but he can be way too overprotective."

"Hmm. Do you feel that you need protection?" Tristan asked smiling.

"From you? No."

"Well, that's nice to hear."

Fiona smiled and was just about to lean her head on Tristan's shoulder when the howling started. She froze as she saw Lucien and Klaus Mikaelson entering the room with few half naked women.

"Greetings!" Lucien shouted. "Oh, oh, oh, oh!"

"I'm ready for my medication!" Klaus announced.

Clearly, they were both drunk.

"My God! It's a room full of Elijahs!" Lucien declared.

"I had that exact same nightmare once," Klaus chuckled.

"Go on, grab us a drink, love," Lucien ordered one of the women. "Feel free to fetch one for yourself."

"And one for me, please," Klaus added. "And one for you and one for her and one for her… Tristan! Tristan! Come out, come out, wherever you are! Unless, of course, you're afraid!"

"Please excuse me," Tristan stated and touched Fiona's shoulder before walking over to Klaus and Lucien.

"You should move along. You're not welcome here."

Klaus took a step towards him.

"Oh. Oh, okay, we're not welcome here…" He paused and burst into laughter. "Or maybe you should move along before I make you cry in front of all your little friends."

"My concern is for your companions," Tristan replied. "They appear out of sorts without a shiny pole to writhe upon."

"Oh!" Lucien chuckled. "He's suggesting that you're exotic dancers, which to him is an insult. But don't take it personally, love, he finds all work demeaning. The only dignified way to accumulate wealth is by birth." Lucien paused and touched Tristan's nose, earning a chuckle from Klaus. "Isn't that right, Tristan?"

"Niklaus!" Elijah snorted.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, turning to look at him.

"You're hammered," Elijah stated while walking towards him. "Which should come as very little surprise to anyone here. But it does hamper the festivities somewhat, so, could I recommend that you find the nearest exit?"

"Just...?" Klaus started.

"Yes, and could you take your playthings with you too?"

Klaus chuckled for a moment before looking at Elijah. They stared at each other until Klaus shoved him an half empty glass and turned around.

"You know, I used to find it insulting that I was barred from your special little club. But now I realize I lacked the flexibility to become a member. I could never get my head far enough up my own ass."

Lucien and the women laughed; he wrapped his arms tightly around two of them. Fiona's heart ached as she looked at him. This was the real him and she had almost given herself to him. Just the thought angered her. Determinedly she marched to Tristan, planning to show Lucien that she was over him. Both Lucien and Klaus froze as they saw her.

"What is she doing here?" they asked in unison.


End file.
